A Second Chance
by Evedawalrus
Summary: I should be dead. I was just a normal human girl that was living on earth. Okay, maybe not completely normal. Okay, that normal part was a lie. But if I'm supposed to be dead, then why am on the Helicarrier? Answer: the Universe decided to give me a second chance. Thanks a lot, Universe. Kara Frost - My first story...I hope you like it!
1. Chapter 1

I am Kara. And this is my story.

80808080808080808

I was born as a fragile baby, only weighing 3 pounds. I was dying quickly, but the Doctor told my parents that there could be a way to save me.

They had been testing a new type of chemical, one they could keep people alive. The catch was it hadn't been tested on humans yet, so giving it to me could have horrible consequences.

My parents knew that without it, I would die. So they agreed. The doctor injected the chemical into my bloodstream, and by a miracle, I survived. The chemical didn't seem to have any side effects, but as I grew older, something became evident.

Any one thing I focused on, I would become really good at that. Math, Science, History. If I became curious about them, my brain would change and adapt, making it easier for me to understand it.

But it wasn't just academics. I loved sports, and started playing soccer at a young age. But over weeks, my muscles and body build would change, becoming strong and lean. In all, I was a scientific marvel. I didn't learn about this until I was ten, when I was already reading at a high school level. My parents told me to not tell anyone, out of fear that the government would lock me up and examine me. They just wanted me to have a normal life. As if.

I had two Mothers. So what? I loved 'em, along with my three sisters and two brothers. They were the best, and I was the oldest sibling. But the one thing that annoyed me about them all?

My family were complete and total NERDS. Not in the bad sense, but they were nerds about everything a nerd could be about! Tmnt, Pokemon, anime, Supernatural, Doctor Who, Sherlock, EVERYTHING! But the thing they loved most was Marvel. Spider-Man, Captain America, X-Men, they loved it all. So naturally, they freaked out when The Avengers came out in theaters. It was everything they had ever dreamed of.

I never went to see it. I just don't like the Avengers! I was never interested in it. They were just actors and CGI. Nothing special. But my family loved it, of course. They kept talking on and on about how Robert Downey Jr. was the best Tony Stark, and how Tom Hiddleston was so dreamy, blah de blah de blah. They hammered it into my head enough so I knew some stuff about it, but I still refused to see it, much to their disappointment. But enough about them.

I was a fit and active girl, but in my teenage years, I sorta grew bored with life. It was the same thing each day. I didn't want to read about adventures in my family's comic books, I wanted to live them.

Then, a once in a lifetime chance appeared when I was 15. A trip up a Mount Everest, the highest mountain on land in the world. I jumped at the chance, and with money saved up, soon I was flying off on MY adventure.

We started climbing the mountain, and let me tell you, it was excruciating! It was blazing during the day, practically setting my eyebrows on fire. Then, it dropped below 0 at night, freezing my eyebrows! But even with the tough hiking and horrible heat and coldness, everything was fine. I was having the time of my life. And it would all be worth it when we got to the top. Our guide said the weather was looking good as we were nearing the top. But of course, that wasn't true. A huge blizzard descended on us one day, and of course, with my luck, I was blown away by the wild winds.

Straight off a cliff.

I remembered falling. I could hear the screams of the people calling my name. I was wrapped up so warmly, but my skin still felt like ice. Then, everything was so silent. I had a good life. A short one, but still good. The wind blowing past me sounded like music, trying to make my horrible demise a peaceful one.

I knew I was going to die. And in a way, I sorta accepted that. It was kinda like flying...

But downwards.

Then, I hit the ground. There was a muffled crack, and I was dead. I knew I was, because there was no pain. If I was still alive, I'd be screaming in hurt, suffering every second.

So I was sorta glad I was dead. Then everything went black. I just sat there in a void. I didn't have a body anymore, sort of. Like I couldn't look down and see my hands, but at the same time, I could feel them. Being dead was weird, I concluded.

I was in the void for a while. For minutes, for years, I don't know. But I was getting bored. Then, a gust of wind blew by me , coming from nowhere. I thought I might have imagined it, but I think I heard a voice.

It said, "They need you."

Then the universe decided to give me a second chance.

Thanks a lot, universe.

808080808080808080808

Looking back on it, I thought something or someone took me out of my world, out of my dimension.. And put me in another, much like my own.

But with one big difference.

Of course, I didn't know this at the time. I was in a world of darkness one minute, then there was a stretching sensation in my gut, like someone was trying to pull me through a hole that I could never fit into.

Then, somehow, I went through, and there was a popping sound. Then my eyes were flooded with light.


	2. Chapter 2

**Wow, second chapter already! Anyway, I'm Evedawalrus! I've tried writing before, but it didn't work out so well, but I think I've gotten better! But anyway, I consider this to be my first story. If you like it, follow and favorite, and if you see any errors or have any advice, just tell me!**

0808070808080808080808080

!Light forced it's way into my corneas, sending a shock of pain through my body. I immediately closed them again, relaxing in the darkness. Was I in heaven? I didn't have time to consider this, as I suddenly felt wind in my face. Opening my eyes a crack, I saw a metal wall. In a millisecond, I realized it wasn't a wall. It was the floor!

I was falling towards the metal floor, my mind feeling, trying to make sense of it all. But before I could do anything, I impacted with the solid metal ground. Half unconscious and hissing in pain, I tried to struggle to my feet, but I needed support to get up. In my peripheral vision, I saw a grey structure next to me, and put out my hand to rest on it.

Right before I put my hand to the metal surface, I heard a shout. "DON'T MOVE!". But it registered too late, as my hand pressed down on the surface. But it wasn't cold metal, as I expected to feel, but...warm. It didn't feel like unliving steel, it felt...alive. As these thoughts appeared in my brain in just a few seconds, something new forced my way through the cracks in my mind.

Then, I only felt unbearable pain.

Every nerve in my body screamed, like I was being ripped apart cell by cell. I couldn't even say that, as it was unimaginable. I had felt horrible pain before, from all my exploits. Broken arms, broken legs, fractured skull, internal bleeding. With all the injuries I went through, I should have died a thousand times over, but yet, I didn't. The worst pain I had ever felt was when I broke almost every bone in my body, along with teeth ripped out, fingers twisted, and stomach puncture. My parents said I was screaming, pleasing for the emergency services to kill me and end the pain. It was a harrowing experience, one that I would not like to remember.

It was worse than that. I was trying to scream, but my voice had disappeared. My blood was boiling, my skin was burning, I tried to cry but my eyes were so dry. I just wanted to die again.

My head snapped to the side, as I saw what my hand was touching. A blue cube, with millions of tiny tendrils of light coursing through it. I saw the tendrils enter my hand, then snake up through my arm. As it did, the pain grew worse and worse.

Then, it reached my heart.

I screamed. My voice returned for that one moment, and my scream of pain exploded through the room, echoing back into my ears. I could have sworn I saw the floor shake

All of this had happened in the frame of a few seconds.

Then, a blinding light erupted in the air, burning my eyes. The pain stopped. There was silence.

And everything went dark.

08080808080808080808080

(3rd person POV)

Nicholas Joseph Fury had seen some shit in his lifetime. Super Soldiers, huge secret orginizations with plans to take over the world, Mutants, more secret orginizations, men turned into unstoppable monsters, more FREAKING SECRET ORGINIZATIONS, and Gods. In short, a frick ton.

But when a teenage girl appeared out of nowhere on the ceiling in a top secret highly guarded military research base that was dang near impossible to break into, and a even more secret room that he KNEW was impossible to break into, Nick admitted to himself he had never seen something like that.

He was almost a little surprised.

He had been standing in the Tessaract room, silently watching the blue cube it was named after. The strange glowing square had been kept an ancient secret for thousands of years, and held an unimaginable amount of power. Power that could be used.

The black man had stood there in silence, and almost didn't notice when the girl appeared near the ceiling of the room. The was no wind, no flash, no sign of her arrival, she simply appeared without a sound.

The girl seemed to be about 14 or 15 years of age, with short brown hair and a slightly pudgy face. She was wearing a scruffy blue long sleeved shirt and grey baggy pants, most likely sweatpants. She wore worn silver sneakers. Definently the athletic type, but certainly no spy.

Nick Fury took in all this as the girl fell, but made no move to try to catch her. If she was a threat at all, the impact would render her unconscious, making it easy to capture her.

She landed with a thud next to where the Tessaract was being kept, sending a clang through the room. The scientists in the room watched with wide eyes, as the guards drew their guns, everyone noticing her presence now.

But to his (slight) surprise, the girl got up after hitting the floor, and tried to get to her feet. In a millisecond, Fury knew what was going to happen, but no one was close enough to stop her. He yelled in his deep commanding voice, "DON'T MOVE!". But it was too late.

The girl had put out her hand, and it touched the Tessaract.

The young female's body jolted, but her hand stayed firmly on the Tessaract, as if stuck there by glue. She convulsed wildly, and somehow Fury knew she was going through immense pain.

Then, she opened her mouth and screamed. It was bloodcurdling, louder than any normal human should have been capable of. The heart wrenching scream echoed through the room, making the people present put their hands to their ears in pain.

A blinding flash lit up the room, like a bolt of lightning.

Then, it stopped, and the girl went limp, crashing to the floor.

Everyone was silent in awe and surprise.

Fury was unfazed. He barked, ordering two agents to get the girl away from the Tessaract.

"Get her to the Helicarrier, NOW. We don't know how she might have been affected."

The agents immediately sprang into action, picking up the girl's unconscious body and walking out of the room. They left in only 5 minutes, flying off in a plane.

Nick Fury gazed at the strange blue cube.

Was it just him, or was it glowing a little less brighter than it was before?...

That's when the second thing that almost surprised him happened.


	3. Chapter 3

Hey guys! It's awesome that you like it! I was checking this late last night, and when I saw those two reviews I squealed so loudly, I almost woke my family! It's so amazing knowing people are actually excited to see something I wrote! ME! I could barely go to sleep, I was so giddy!

Now, I wanted to figure out how often I'll be updating, and I was wondering if once a week would be too long. So what do you guys think I should do?

Anyway, thanks so much, you awesome people you! Hope you like this chapter! And remember, tell me if you see any errors or mistakes!

Dis. Dis claimer. Not dat claimer. Dis claimer: I don't own the Avengers. Totally don't. I didn't just sneak into Marvel headquarters and steal the rights to it. Totally didn't do that. Really.

Lightning.

Everything was so murky.

Blue.

Green.

Figures in the mist.

Running. Whispering.

Hiding something.

Fog.

Fog drifting through it all.

A thick cloud all around.

The images, colors, feelings changed, swirled, mixed into a muddy soup.

But the fog stayed, keeping them in shadow.

Just one step from recognition.

Trying to get closer.

"Who are you?"

Running nowhere.

"Where am I?"

Blue.

"Mom?"

Warm.

Friendly.

Safe.

"Dad?"

Green.

"What's happening?"

Scared.

Confused.

"I want to go home!"

Sad.

Betrayed.

"What did you do!?"

No.

"No."

Lost.

"Help!"

Help.

Angry.

Red.

"Help!"

Screams.

Tears.

Darkness.

"HELP ME!"

Please.

Light.

Voices.

Wake up.

0808080808080808080

"NO!"

I heard myself shout as I jolted up.

My eyes slowly opened, cautious, carefully adjusting to the light.

A bed, with clean white sheets draped over it, not a speck of dirt in sight. Everything was white and clean. The room I seemed to be in looked.. strange, to say the least. It looked futuristic, with weird silvery walls and floor. There was a table next to me, with all sort of weird tools I couldn't recognize. There were three other beds in the room, all of them nearly made. I then noticed that I was alone in the room. That was weird.

I looked down. I was in the bed, wearing one of those horrible hospital gowns. With my many accidents, I had been in them more times than I wanted to. They were ugly white things that embarrassingly showed you backside if you didn't hold it together. I scowled, and looked around for my clothes, but there was nothing. Then, I remembered. The fall. The metal floor.

Was I in a hospital? Had it all been some whacked out dream I had in a coma, fueled by painkillers? I shook my head, trying to make sense of the murky soup that was my memories. No. It couldn't have been a dream. That pain I had felt couldn't have just been an illusion, created by my twisted brain. That pain was real.

Breaking the silence of the empty room, I muttered,

"What the flying fuck happened to me?"

I knew my Mom would ground me if she was here to hear that. I usually don't swear. I hate how words like that were used to hurt others. But this was an exception, as I couldn't find any other word to describe my feelings.

My thinking was interrupted by a subtle whoosh of air, as metallic doors slid open. I hadn't noticed those doors before.

My eyes widened when a man walked into the room. He was a tall black man, easily towering over me. His head was bare of any hair, a smooth surface that reflected a small amount of light. His lips were in a permanent frown, and a black eyepatch covered his left eye, strange scars coming out from under it. A black mustache went around his mouth and formed a short beard. He wore a black jacket and pants, with a black trench coat coming down past his knees.

In the white room, he stood out like a parrot in a group of pigeons. But strangely enough, he somehow looked familiar.

He walked over to my bed, and I pulled the covers over me, silently yelling,

"Stranger danger! STRANGER DANGER!"

The pirate dude stared at me, making me twitch in anxiety. Who the heck was this guy? He certainly didn't seem like a doctor.

He glared out of his one good eye, making me shrink back slightly. I didn't know what it was about him, but he was intimidating!

Now, let me tell you something. I am not a shy girl. I do not get meek or scared easily. When I have an opinion, I let everyone know. And I don't take nonsense from anyone. If I think you're being rude or creepy, I will speak my mind, and get sassy. I do not let ANYONE boss me around. And right then, I glared back.

The man stopped glaring, and then opened his mouth.

"Who do you work for."

He asked me in his deep voice. It was actually more of an order than a question.

I was surprised. Work for? What? I didn't know what to say. So I told him the truth.

"McDonalds. You know, the place where most teenagers work at?"

He didn't like my answer.

"Who are you. Where do you live. Who do you work for."

He said.

This guy was weird. I frowned.

"One: I'm Kara. Not saying last names, cause no offense, but I don't tell my personal info to a pirate. Two. I live in Maine, most boring place in the world. And three. Once again, I used to work at a fast food restaurant, before I DIED."

I yelled the last word as I scowled at him. Then, I started asking my own questions.

"Now tell me: Why am I not dead? Because last time I checked, falling of Mount Everest tends to kill most people! I remember falling, I remember dying, I remember it all!"

The man raised and eyebrow.

"So tell me,"

I smiled sweetly.

"IS THIS HELL?! Because it sure AIN'T HEAVEN!"

I was breathing heavily, shooting daggers at the Man in Black (heh, pun).

He simply smiled.

I was bewildered. Most people were at least surprised when I went nuclear on them. This guy was a marvel!

A few seconds went by.

"You have attitude. Nice. I'll be a bit more courteous this time."

I was shocked. A few seconds ago, I was half expecting him to glare me into ashes.

"Uh...thanks?"

Then, his smile quickly disappeared.

"My name is Nick Fury, Director of S.H.I.E.L.D."

In that moment, my blood froze.

"No.." I whispered, my mouth suddenly dry.

My brother had posters of him all over his room. My Father said he was the "King of Badasses".

Black.

Eyepatch.

Trench coat.

Everything matched up.

"It can't be."

Nick Fury.

Director of S.H.I.E.L.D.

One of the main characters in "The Avengers".

"Fuck."

Then, I once again spiraled into darkness.


	4. Chapter 4

**Could this be? FOUR CHAPTERS!? IMPOSSIBLE! Or is it... Because I have the POWER! The POWER...OF SUGAAARR! With the power of Sugar, I have the energy to write FAR longer than the average fanfiction writer! At least, until my sugar high runs out. **

**Hi de ho, true bereaders! Welcome to the *GASP* fourth chapter! Wow. I used to think I was a bad writer! I mean, I'm still not the best, but you guys like it, and that's an achievement on its own! So, I actually got this far, and I'm not stopping anytime soon! Sugar, DON'T FAIL ME NOW!**

08080808080808080808080

I woke up again, my head throbbing in pain.

"Ugh." I mumbled sleepily.

Most of my ailments would leave if I slept more, as my body recuperated quicker when I was asleep. If I slept for five more minutes, this headache would be gone faster than my siblings running to the comic store after a new issue arrived.

"Mom, just let me have a few more minutes, I need to heal.." I groaned, and rolled over in bed. My Mom would understand, knowing about my... conditions.

"Heal what? How is sleep going to heal you in a few minutes?"A cold, feminine voice cut through the air.

My eyes snapped open.

That was not my Mom.

I jerked up in bed, expecting to see my bedroom, plastered with soccer posters and trophies. Instead before my eyes was a plain grey room and a steel door in the wall across from me. Looking down, I saw a grey bed. I seemed to be wearing a dark grey shirt and pants. Yuck. Then, I remembered.

I gasped, and my memories came flooding back, making my head ache even more.

Nick Fury.

A fictional character.

Talking to me.

I couldn't believe it. My brain sputtered and tried to find a reasonable explanation for this.

Hallucination?

No, the pain I had felt was real.

Dream?

Can't be, too clear. Dreams are always muddled for me.

Then, it found an answer.

How did I know it was for real? It could just be an actor playing him! That had to be it! This was all just some mistake!

"Excuse me."

The same steely voice spoke.

I whirled around to see a woman standing by my bed.

She was tall and slender, with a very sexy body. She looked like a model you'd see in in a highly revered fashion magazine, except she wasn't as thin as a toothpick. She wore a tight black suit with a zipper coming down the top half. She had two belts on, one by her stomach with a red hourglass on it, the other a plain black belt resting on her hips. I tensed slightly when I saw a holster on each of her thighs, a realistic looking gun put in each one. Red hair curled at the ends came down to around her chin, contrasting with her blue-green eyes.

She also seemed familiar. I remembered this character had a spider name. Not Spider girl... I glanced at the red hourglass on her belt.

The Black Widow! That was the character's name. I looked up at the woman, meeting her hard stare with my soft one.

"Um...nice Black Widow costume!...Those guns look really real. My sister dressed up as her for Halloween. Her name's Nat..Natasha, right?"

I said nervously.

She hadn't let up her stare, but the millisecond I stopped talking, the woman's hand turned into a blur, and then I saw the barrel of a cold, steely gun pointing at my head.

That was also not a fake gun.

"Ohmygodohmygodohmygod."

I turned to stone, my brain screaming in terror. That was a gun. An actual gun. Pointing at my forehead. Time to go into panic mode! Stop. I stopped myself from screaming, as I looked back up at the woman, her stare having transformed into an icy glare.

"How do you know my name?"

She said, her gun not moving.

This lady was psycho! I tried to remember the stories I had read on people talking to robbers or other criminals and calming them down. I took in a tiny breath.

"I, I, um... Internet?"

I mentally punched myself. The internet! Great, now I was going to get shot in the face. Stupid me.

The lady narrowed her eyes. Her blue green irises scanned my face, analyzing the fear in my eyes and the nervous sweat gathering on my forehead.

I heard a whoosh, and immediately looked to the steel doors, where someone familiar stood. It was the guy dressed up like Nick Fury! He glanced at me, then looked at the psycho lady.

"Agent Romanoff. Put the gun down."

The woman looked at him, not moving the gun away from my face.

"She knows my name."

Eyepatch's (my decided name for the costumed guy) expression did not change.

"We know."

We? Who's we? So far I had only met Eyepatch and Psycho over here.

I piped up, my voice a tiny squeak.

"Um, could you take that..big..cold..deadly gun away from my soft, non-invincible face? Please?"

Eyepatch looked at Psycho. Psycho looked at me. I looked at the camera I had just noticed, and stuck my tongue out at it.

Then, Psycho slowly put her gun back into her holster.

"PHEW! You know, I thought you were actually gonna shoot me there. Actually, why do you have a gun, anyway? I'm pretty sure Comic Con doesn't allow weapons-"

I slapped a hand over my mouth. I babble when I get nervous.

"Heh. Sorry."

I felt the nervous sweat start to appear again when the two looked at me. It was the kinda look you use when your old senile grandmother starts babbling about frogbears and how they flew off with her glasses.

I shook off my nervousness and frowned.

"Okay, I have some questions. First, why are you dressed up like superhero characters? The costumes are pretty good, but wouldn't you want to dress up like some of the more "main" characters, like Captain Anerica, or..the Hulk, I think? Maybe that Hawk guy?"

Those were the only two characters I actually thought were a little bit cool. I wasn't a nerd for them or anything like that, I just liked Captain America because he was sort of like me. Had a serum injected into his bloodstream, it cured all of his problems, and he got strong. My siblings teased me about it, but I had a little respect for him. And the Hulk was super strong, so that was neat.

Eyepatch glared. It seemed like this guy had only two settings: Mad and Extra Mad. But Psycho lady, I swear I heard her growl!

Eyepatch looked at me.

"Kara, come with me."

He ordered.

I looked back at him skeptically.

"With you? No way! First of all, you most likely kidnapped me and are gonna hold me for ransom, and you know what makes it ridiculous? You're dressed up like Marvel characters while doing it!"

His frown deepened, if that was even possible. Psycho lady took out her gun, and froze.

"Okay, okay, I'm going, I'm going..."

I got out of bed, saying yuck at my ugly grey clothes, and followed Eyepatch out the door. Psycho Lady was following me, her hand by her holster.

We walked down a silvery hallway, and I noticed something strange.

There were more doors in the hall, with no windows to look inside. I spied security cameras all over, and made a face at each one. Then, I saw more people walking by, going into the doors. They were all dressed in black and grey uniforms.

"No fashion sense.." I mumbled under my breath, then pretended I had said nothing.

We kept walking, and I noticed a few people looking at me and whispering. I stuck my tongue out at them.

Then, we finally reached the end if the hallway, and thank goodness for that. My bare feet had started to ache, but I dared not complain with the crazy lady with a gun behind me.

Two big metal doors were in front of us, blocking our way. My mind was filled with questions. Who were these people? Where were we? And most important, how much money do they have? Cause, come on, it's gotta cost a lot to have so many retracting metal doors! They were sorta cool, though, I'd give them that.

Then, the doors opened, and I felt my heart skip a beat.

In front of me was a huge room, filled with people. Some were walking about, but most were sitting at computers, doing techy stuff. But what awed me was the front of the room. The walls bent out in a half circle, and was made entirely of glass frames. Outside, I could see only clouds.

This couldn't exist. It couldn't. No government could operate this. I looked at Eyepatch, standing next to me. The eyepatch looked so real, the scars etched into the skin. I looked at a passing person, and saw a symbol on their uniform. I looked around wildly, seeing the same symbol on all of them. I looked down.

On the floor was a huge Eagle symbol inside a circle.

"No. Nononononono."

I had hidden the facts, ignored them. My brain had made up a lie to keep me from breaking down. But now it was staring me right in the face.

"NO!"

I screamed, alarming all the people in the room. I felt a hundred eyes stare at me. A hundred eyes that shouldn't exist.

I shattered. I kneeled to the ground, holding my head in my hands. I cried.

"I want to go home. I want to go home."

I didn't have a home anymore.

I was alone.


	5. Chapter 5

**I've noticed a lack of reviews on Chapter four... Could you guys write some for this one? It doesn't have to be much, really. Just your opinion on this chapter. Anyway, I just watched The Avengers again with my best friend, and we had an amazing time fangirling over Tom Hiddleston (HE'S SO HOT) and Captain Dorito. So I've got a lot of ideas for this, and I'm going to try to write a nice, long chapter, and probably fail.**

**Dis Claimer: I don't own the Avengers, so stop reminding me!**

080808080808080808080808080

No.

I screamed, putting the gushing hurricane inside me into one ear-shattering sound.

I sobbed loudly, screaming and crying, yelling, "WHY!", over and over. I was alone. I was nothing. Everything. Colors swirling, stomach churning, feelings mixing into a black blur. Nothing could show what I was going through.

It was all gone.

Nick Fury tried to put a hand on my shoulder, but I lashed out, blind with anger and tears. He drew back, and ordered two large agents to take me somewhere. Natasha stared at me, her eyes wide in surprise. Her eyes watched me writhe in pain. Most of the people in the room were staring at the crying girl in their midst, none of them even comprehending what I was going through. No one could.

I heard nothing but the ringing in my ears. It was unbearable. I wasn't supposed to be here. I couldn't. It broke every single thing I knew and lived by. Fiction was reality and reality was fiction. My mind teetered on the brink of insanity, hearing voices I shouldn't have.

People always fantasize about going to different universes, meeting their favorite fictional characters. They think it would be fun. They think everything would be an adventure, how there wouldn't be a boring second. Fun.

They don't think about how earth shattering it is to wake up and realize the world you are in is not your own. That two dimensional characters that were created, written, suddenly stand before you. They are not what you think they are. And you. You are sucked from your home, your family, YOUR LIFE, and dropped into another not yours. And there's no way back. You will never see your old blue house, with the yard that dad never mows. The old tree in the backyard where you would climb to the top over and over again. Your room, the place where you felt safe, the place that truly reflected your true self. Your family. Your beautiful mother that loved to play soccer with you. Your dad, who always read books to you before bed. Your brothers and sisters, who always found a way to make you smile and laugh even on a bad day. Your life. The one with ups and downs, but no matter what happened, IT WAS YOUR LIFE, AGAIN!

Never again.

You're erased. Drawn into life with a crooked smile, but still a happy one. And then you're rubbed out, gone, nothing left but a smudge.

You are gone.

I cried so hard.

Two men took be by the arms and lifted me up. I screamed and thrashed, yelling at them to let me go, never letting up the torrent of tears. I just wanted to shrivel up, like a dead leaf, no life left. I wanted a shoe to crush me, and I'd be gone. But then what if I just went somewhere else? No matter how many times I would die, I could never go home. I would never see them again.

The men took me to a grey room, filled with only a circular table and some chairs. They dropped me into a seat and left. It might have just been me, but I thought I saw pity in one of the men's eyes as he left.

Pity for the broken little girl.

I sat there for hours. Pain wracked my body as I slammed my head into the steel table. Back..back home, I had never understood why some people would cut themselves. Why cause even more pain? I now had the answer, as my tears formed puddles on the table, and I slammed into them. The pain coming from my injuries would distract me from the pain in my mind. But only for a few seconds. I curled up in a ball, crying and crying until my eyes ran dry. Then there was silence.

I sat there for a while and thought. The shock was mostly past, but I still trembled slightly. Then, I slowly fell asleep.

I dreamt of my Mother, always soft and kind, always helping me through my problems. She cradled me in her arms, stroking my hair and humming softly.

_"Mommy?" I spoke, my voice tiny and meek._

_"I'm... I'm scared."_

_My mother smiled, and softly kissed my forehead. It felt like a butterfly._

_"I know, Kara. I know you are scared. But remember, you are safe. I won't always be here, and I want you to be ready. I love you so much."_

_Tears gathered in my eyes. _

_"Mama, please don't leave. I need you."_

_Her eyes held so much so much sadness as she looked in mine._

_"I'm so sorry, Kara. Be strong for me. Promise you'll be strong. Promise."_

_I wiped away the tears, and gulped._

_"I promise."_

A whoosh of air awakened me. I immediately noticed the puddle of salty liquid staining my face. Tears. I wiped them off with my already wet sleeve. It didn't make a difference, but I didn't care. I turned to see a man walk in. He had balding brown hair and a broad jaw, but somehow he seemed kinder than the other ones I had met. Maybe it was his blue eyes or soft smile.

Whoever he was, he sat down in a chair next to me. I glared at him, resenting S.H.I.E.L.D, blaming it for everything.

"What do you want?

He looked at me, noticing my tired, blood-red eyes, and frowned.

"I'm Phil Coulson, and I just wanted to see if you were okay."

"Yeah, right. I know why you're here. To pry out what I've been keeping from your boss? To find out why I had a mental breakdown in view of hundreds? You wanna know who the fuck I am and where the fuck I came from?"

With every word I straightened up more, my eyes practically glowing red. His look of surprise proved me right. Who would expect a weak, crying little girl to start yelling and swearing?

"I'll tell you." I slumped back down. "Because I know if I don't you'll torture me until you do."

I didn't want to get emotional again as I told him everything, so I remembered a memory, of a vacation our whole family went on. It was in Stuttgart, Germany. My mom was German, and we were visiting relatives there. We had such a fun time in that city, but my favorite was when we went to the Art museum. I know, it sounds boring, but it was amazing to see the beautiful art there. It wasn't home, but I desperately wanted to go there, where it was only me and the art.

"My name is Kara Frost. I used to live in Maine, in the United States of America. But..."

I wanted to go there, so badly... To Stuttgart, to the art museum, where everything was quiet. I wanted to go-

"There." I heard my voice speak, and and saw Coulson gasp, his eyes grow wide. I looked down and copied his reaction exactly. My heart was glowing, beating slowly with a light blue hue. I looked at my hands, and they were emanating the soft blue light too. The light continued to glow brighter, filling up the while room. I imagined by this point the security cameras they had most certainly had in this room could see nothing but light.

Coulson had gotten out of his chair, and was talking hurriedly on some sort of communicator. I didn't know what was happening, my mind swirling in confusion.

"W-what's happening!?" I shouted. The light was too bright. I couldn't hear anything anymore.

Then the light was gone. But I wasn't in the grey room anymore.

I looked around, and what met my eyes was a darkened street, buildings all around. People were screaming and running, but what from? I looked behind me. The Museum. The art museum was lit up with spotlights, banners announcing a special event tonight. Well dressed people were running from the building, screaming in German.

Then, I saw one figure walk out of the building. A well dressed man was walking calmly out of the building. Not screaming, not running, but walking relaxedly with a sly smile. My eyes widened when I saw what he was holding in his hand.

A long golden staff that reached the ground, with a sharp, deadly curved tip. It held a dark blue sphere within it. Then, the man's clothes started changing, armor started forming, glowing with golden light. A gold helmet appeared on his head, two long horns curving outward. It looked a bit funny, but I held back my chuckle. I saw this was a dangerous man, and quickly hid behind one of the pillars bordering the courtyard.

The people tried to flee, but he slammed down the staff, and suddenly, lookalikes of him appeared in top of the four pillars, including the one I was hiding behind. I shark down, not making a sound. The menacing man's new clothes were gold and green, and he looked at the frightened crowd with a sickening smile.

"Kneel before me." His voice was high and regal. He obviously thought he was better than us.

"I said, KNEEL!" He yelled, and stamped his staff onto the ground again, sending out a shockwaves that made everyone kneel. Everyone except me. I stayed deathly silent, not daring to move for fear the clone above would see me.

Then, an old man stood up.

"Not to men like you."

The man dressed in gold smiled.

"There are no men like me."

I was getting angry. How dare he, some stupid guy with a huge ego, act like that! My temper was rising, and I had half a mind to go out there and slap him. Luckily I had enough common sense to stay quiet.

Suddenly, I felt a hand grab my shoulder. I realized, in my anger it had let out a soft growl. Now one of the clones had me by the arm, and no matter how I struggled, his grip was like a steel clamp. He dragged me upto the front of the crowd, and then threw me to the ground. I looked up to see two black boots, and heard a cold voice. I couldn't see it, but I knew he was smiling.

"Hello."


	6. Chapter 6

**Hello, True Bereaders! Thanks for all of your reviews and follows! It's awesome to think 20 people actually are interested in my story! Eee, I get a jolt just saying that! But to be truthful, I am having a bit of trouble with this story. The plot is similar to others, but I want to make it unique, different. If any of you have ideas, put them in your review!**

**So I've been going back over my chapters and noticing mistakes I missed. So I wanted to ask, would anyone like to be a Beta Reader for my story? I don't always have the time to look over the chapters, so one would be appreciated.**

**Writing Loki is hard! I hope I don't completely butcher his character...oh, and remember, please review. I want to know what I may have done wrong. Your reviews help me become a better writer! Enjoy the chapter!**

**080808080808080808080808080808080808080808080**

"Hello, mortal.. Thought you could hide from me?"

The Man's cold, pride-filled voice cut through the air. Who was this guy? Whoever he was, my instincts only shouted one thing: Run. There was an edge to his voice that sent shivers down my spine. He was so hard, so cold, yet sly, like a poisonous snake slipping through the grass. I only knew that this man was dangerous. My heart was racing, thumping against the hard pavement. There were scraped on my knees and arms, but I ignored the sharp sting, holding back tears that threatened to flow from my eyes. For a second, I thought I saw a blue glow, but it disappeared. I blinked, then focused back on the ground.

"Why do you hide your face, mortal? Frightened?"

He said.

I knew he was smiling. Most likely a sly smirk, my meekness making him confident. I couldn't give him that satisfaction, so I looked up from the ground where I had been thrown, and met his eyes.

For a second, I thought I saw something in his green pupils. Anger, betrayal, sadness. Overwhelming sadness. Then it was gone, fading to a cold, hateful glare. I shivered, feeling a nonexistent cold wind blow at the back of my neck. I brushed it off, thinking it a trick of the eyes. (Puns!) He grinned, showing off his teeth.

"So, the wench thinks herself a brave soul…"

The man gripped his staff, it's razor sharp edge shining. He traced a finger along it's blade, drawing a drop of blood.

"And we all know what happens to those who rebel, yes?"

I got the message, and lowered my head, fixing my gaze on the pavement. My anger was rising, telling me to kick him. But I was smarter than that. He could run me through with his staff easily, so it was better to stay on his good side. He chuckled.

"Wise choice.."

Then, he looked up at the crowd, and spoke.

"Now do you see? With freedom, you are fools. You challenge those who stand above you, and do not back down. And for your stupidity, you are punished."

He said the last word slowly and maliciously. It was obvious he took pleasure in the fear it incited in the people before him.

"Then you fall into despair. You cower and hide, waiting for a hero to save your pitiful life."

He said. I knew he was talking about me. I was having a hard time my anger in check. How dare he, some snobby bastard with greasy hair and fancy clothes, insult the thing that shaped us all! I gritted my teeth and pushed the stream of swears back down my throat.

"It only shows that you were meant to be ruled. Look at yourselves! You run and scream like herds of mindless cattle. Without a strong ruler to control them, they wander about aimlessly, slowly and eventually dying gruesome deaths."

With every word, my blood grew hotter, getting near boiling point. Holding back my sheer rage was like a broken dam trying to hold a lake. It was slowly breaking, and soon, a torrent of emotions would cascade out of me. I dug my fingernails into my palm, drawing drops of blood where they cut.

"You are nothing compared to me. You are dirt."

I saw red. A feral growl started building in my throat.

"You are human. And that just speaks for itself, doesn't it?'

And something inside me snapped.

"No."

I got to my knees. The man stared, surprised. The man who mocked me, made me look like a coward, and dared to insult the very essence of humanity, looked down at me.

"What?"

"I said No." I growled, a low, rough sound.

"You're wrong. You wanna know something about freedom?"

Before he could utter a word, I answered my own question.

"Freedom is part of being human. Without freedom, we are chained down, beaten senselessly, and worked to death. Freedom stopped that. Slaves didn't have freedom. They were treated like animals by rich men who thought they were better than them."

As I spoke, I slowly rose to my feet. Then, I looked him in the eyes.

"And do you know what they did? They risked everything. Those slaves ran. Not in fear. They ran to a better place. A place of freedom."

I smiled ever so slightly.

"The thing about humans? We're crazy. Even when there's no hope of overcoming our foes, we never quit. We keep on fighting until we die. So if you think you can just stroll in here and take over the world..."

I glared right into his green pupils.

"Think again."

Everything was silent. My flow of anger ebbed, and was gone.

The man stared with his surprised emerald eyes. Then, slowly, they turned from astonishment...

To anger.

'I'm screwed.' Was the only thought in my head. I waited for him to start screaming at me, but he was silent. With unbridled fury in his pupils, he looked past me.

"Take this girl as an example."

He spoke to the crowd.

My eyes widened and filled with fear. I took a few steps back, but I knew I couldn't escape. The man pointed his staff directly at me, and the blue orb started pulsing with power.

'Great. Universe brings me back from the dead, and what do I do? Piss off a guy with a magic staff!' I mentally slapped myself.

"Goodbye, girl." The man snarled, a smirk upon his face once more.

The orb then shot out a glowing ball of energy at me. I saw it coming towards me in slow motion, a look of horror upon my face. I was going to die. At the very last second, I closed my eyes, not wanting to see the impact. Hopefully I would die instantly, not feeling any pain. Yeah, right, like that's going to happen. I waited for it to hit...and there was nothing. No pain, no falling into darkness, nothing. I only felt a slight tingle in my chest that disappeared in a second.

I opened my eyes to see the man staring, eyes wide, mouth open, at me. What had happened?

"What?!" He said, a confused tone in his voice. Then, he glared at me, and raised his staff again. The orb shot out another ball of energy, and this time I watched it travel through the air at me. I remained still, but when the energy hit me, something happened that made me not believe what I was seeing.

When the energy hit me, I didn't feel anything but a tingle, like the one before. The energy hit my chest, but instead of being blasted back, incinerated, or any of those things glowing balls of energy seem to do, it simply went into me, and was gone. I had..absorbed it? My mouth hung open in disbelief.

The man growled angrily, and fired at me again. The same thing happened. Again. Again. Again. Over and over he fired, his rage growing with every shot.

"HOW CAN THIS BE!?" He shouted. Then, the orb started glowing brighter and brighter, gathering energy. My eyes would have widened even more if it was possible. Then, he fired, a massive sphere of destructive power flying at me. What ever I had done with the other ones, I wasn't sure I could do with this.

A second before it hit, a blue and white figure appeared out of nowhere in front of me, and the sphere bounced back at the man, knocking him back. The figure, who I now saw was a man in a white and blue suit, turned around and smiled at me.

"You okay?"

But I could only stare. I almost instantly recognized him. The one Superhero I actually kinda like. The one I could relate with, sympathize with.

"Captain America."


	7. Chapter 7

**Hey guys, it's Evedawalrus back with another chapter! Sorry I haven't updated in a while, I got a bit of writer's block. I sat with my ipad for five minutes, just staring at the screen. Anyway, once I got started with this chapter, I couldn't stop! I actually sort of had to force myself to stop writing. **

**So, remember to review! It really makes me happy to see a new one every time I check my story. So, enjoy the chapter!**

08080808080808080808080

I gaped at the muscled man in front of me as he gave a concerned look. Captain America, the living legend. Living legend? Oh the irony. Anyway, I was stunned.

"Are you okay?"

He asked.

"Did he hurt you?"

My mouth hung open slightly. As much as I didn't like Marvel, I secretly kinda liked Captain America. Not because he was strong, brave, or very handsome.

He was like me. Weak and pretty much useless at first, but a chemical injected into us changed all that. We were both made stronger, better, by science. Sometimes I would wonder, would I be different if I was born normally? Would I like sports? Would I be as strong? Would I be me? My Mom told me not to think like that. It only stirred up bad thoughts. I knew about the chemical that flowed in my bloodstream, making me different from everyone else. I felt alienated at school, even though no one had ever known about my secret. It didn't matter how much I talked, laughed, or interacted with my friends, I knew that I would never be like them. I was a product of science. Kept living by experiments. It always sat at the back of my mind, silently whispering. I wasn't normal. I'd never be. But after years of practice, I had learned to ignore it, mostly.

My siblings loved to tease me about it, calling me Cap whenever they could. It soon became my nickname. It was annoying, but it stuck. I rolled my eyes at them, but when I was alone in my room, I'd look at myself in the mirror, and imagine myself, but stronger, braver. Out there saving the day. That was the difference between the soldier and me.

He was a hero. He used his differences to help people.

I used mine to play soccer.

"Miss?"

I snapped back to reality to feel a hand on my shoulder. I looked back up at him, and saw his blue eyes look at me with concern. Steve, or that's what I thought his name was, had bent down slightly, worried by my silence.

"Did he hurt you?"

I subconsciously rubbed my arm where the clone had grabbed me. It had been rough, but there was only a bruise. I healed quickly, so I would be fine. Then, I realized something. He hadn't seen me absorb the energy. I mentally sighed in relief. Somehow, I felt he wouldn't treat me the same way if he had seen what I did. What I was.

"I.. I'm f-fine."

I stuttered, and tried to smile. I still didn't know what I had done with the energy, or how I had come to Germany. I was afraid, afraid of what I had done, of what was happening. I realized that I was shivering, and steadied myself.

"Yeah, I'm fine."

The concern on his face lessened, and he stood up. Then, he held out a hand to me. I gingerly took it, noticing the warmness of his hand through the gloves he was wearing.

For some reason, the heat of his hand was comforting. Maybe it was because he had been the first person in this scary place to actually show compassion to me. He was worried for me. That one thought lit up a candle of happiness in my dark mind, rejoicing in the light. Then, immediately as it lit, my hope darkened. He was a superhero. I looked like just a scared little girl. He'd act like this with any person. Shaking those thoughts off, I focused on standing back up. I didn't want to let go of his hand. It was soft, but so strong. Like he would protect me. I let go, trying not to show my emotions.

Captain America smiled at me, them said,

"You're brave to stand up to Loki, but he could have hurt you, miss. I'll handle it from here."

Loki. So that was that creep's name. I nodded slowly, still out of it. Cap turned away to face Loki, who had gotten up and was dusting himself off. I swallowed nervously when Loki looked up, and his piercing green eyes met mine. Then, his gaze shifted to Cap, and filled with anger. I realized he had not been looking at me with rage or hatred, but...curiosity. Now that I had caught his interest, he would stop at nothing to find out every one of my little secrets, no matter how deep or dark.

"Get out of here." Cap said, his voice low and cold. That was an order. He started advancing toward Loki, his shield up, his stance tensed, ready for attack. I nodded dumbly, and started slowly walking backwards. My muscles tensed, getting ready to sprint as fast as I could.

Cap spoke to Loki.

"You know, the last time I was in Germany and saw a man standing above everybody else, we ended up disagreeing."

Loki sneered, and said in his chilling voice,

"The soldier. A man out of time."

"I'm not the one who's out of time."

Suddenly, I heard the whooshing sound of an aircraft grow loud. I looked out to see some kind of plane appear above the courtyard, and a voice come out of it. I squinted, and saw a familiar face.

The Black Widow said,

"Loki, drop the weapon and stand down."

For a second, I thought the man was going to obey her. Then, he attacked Cap, blasting him with his scepter.

"Kneel!"

The madman yelled. I gasped, but was filed with relief when Cap flipped, knocking Loki back with his leg. I watched the two fight, wanting to go help, but afraid of what Loki might do to me. Cap was a soldier. He knew how to fight. I didn't.

Then, I heard music coming from all around, and a red and gold figure flew in. Flew. ...Okay. Weirder things had happened. The man was flying in a red and gold metal suit, with blue energy coming from the soles of his feet. So that was how he was flying. Weird. He flew down towards Loki, and suddenly shot a beam of blue energy at Loki, blasting him back. Then, he spoke in a jaunty voice.

"Make your move, Raindeer Games."

Oh, his helmet. I realized the metal man was making fun of Loki's horned helmet. It did look quite funny, to be honest.

Loki looked at Cap, then the plane still hovering over us, then the metal man. And he put his hands in the air.

"Good move."

The plane then slowly landed, and the Black Widow stepped off.

Wait a minute. My eyes widened as I realized that the one of the people I had escaped from was standing less than 20 feet away from me! Then, to my horror, the red haired woman turned and saw me standing there, and her face hardened. I had to get out of here. I turned and sprinted, my legs pumping against the concrete.

"Stop her!" I heard her shout, but I didn't look back. Have to get away. I wasn't going back there, not again. Even though I was putting all my focus on running as fast as I could, I could hear Cap talking to The Widow, saying something about me being just a girl. I knew he would be surprised when he heard that I wasn't so innocent. The one person who actually had been worried about me, maybe even cared about me the smallest bit, now probably hated me.

I ran across the deserted road, a small tear slipping out of my eye. I didn't hear any footsteps behind me. Was I safe? Then, I heard a whoosh of air, and I felt a cold, hard arm wrap around my midsection. Then, my feet didn't touch the ground anymore.

I saw two red and gold arms wrapped around my torso, lifting me up off the ground, into the air.

"Not sure why Nat wants you, but listen kid, I don't care what you did, but if it made her angry, you're screwed."

The metal man said.

He was flying along, holding me to his chest so I wouldn't fall. I was struggling, trying to break free, but his grip was like, well, iron.

"You know, most women wish they could get this close to me. Consider yourself lucky."

I could tell he was joking, but my cold cheeks turned red anyway. I renewed my efforts, but I was stuck.

"I'm Tony Stark, also known as Iron Man, but you already know that."

I kept fighting against his hold as he flew through the air, and grunted,

"No, no I don't. Never heard of you."

Even though I couldn't see Tony Stark's face, his voice sounded extremely surprised.

"You WHAT!? No way!"

We slowed down, and I saw the Black Widow and Cap standing by the plane. I tensed up, suddenly feeling very self conscious. Iron Man landed with a whoosh, and slowly let go of me. I thought of running away again, but being surrounded by a woman with a gun, a super soldier, and a man in a metal suit lowers any chance of escape to zero. Natasha had her hand on her pistol, and Cap was holding his shield at the ready. For what felt like an hour, they stared at me, Widow in anger and Cap, surprisingly, in concern. Tony blurted,

"Natasha, this kid doesn't know about me! ME!"

"Shut up, Tony." She replied, her eyes glued on me.

I could handle the cold woman's stare, but I had to avoid meeting Cap's eyes. Natasha had probably told him about everything, including what I had done with the energy. I looked at my feet, and Natasha stepped forward, clicking some handcuffs onto my wrists.

Tony spoke up.

"Woah, what's with the handcuffs? The kid's, like, thirteen!"

"Fourteen." I mumbled, still not looking up.

"I'll explain on the way. Come on."

Natasha said, and led me to the plane. We sat down in seats that faced opposite each other, making me have to face Steve, who sat across from me. Next to him was Loki, who did nothing but stare at me. It was really quite unnerving, and I shrank into my seat.

It was ridiculous. I hadn't met Cap until less than ten minutes ago, but I already cared about what he thought of me. I could feel his looking at me. I knew there was a frown on his face. He had seemed worried about me, before. Now he knew everything.

Tears stung my eyes, but I held them back. I instead sat in silence. Dejected. Tiny. Broken. I wanted to cry. I wanted to scream.

I wanted to run away, and be alone. The plane took off, making me look up for a second. In that second, I met Cap's eyes.

I looked back down, and allowed one solitary tear slip down my face.


	8. Chapter 8

Look at that! It's... Another Chapter! WHAAAAT!? Wow, I couldn't stop writing today! But, since I've posted new chapters two days in a row, I'm going to take a break for a little while. I've got school to worry about, anyway.

So, tell me if any character seems OOC, if I got anything wrong, or if you notice any punctuation or spelling errors! Please review, I want to hear everyone's opinion of this chapter so I can fix any problems. Reviews really motivate me to write, guys, so keep on writing them!

Minionloverforever: Yeah, she's not going to get invincible. Kara is just not affected that much by attacks.

Alibird1: There probably won't be any pairings here, as Kara is only 14, and there aren't any characters that are around her age. But, if I were to write a sequel...

Enjoy the chapter, and remember, I don't own any of this and neither do you!

EDIT: I added some more stuff in certain parts of the chapter, especially around when Kara meets Thor. Enjoy!

08080808080808080808080

There were only two words to describe our flight on the plane: Long and Awkward.

I wanted to cry, but it would be the ultimate embarrassment to break down, again, in front of Black Widow. So I held my tears back, ignoring the pressure building behind my eyes. Everyone was mostly silent, except for Tony. I could already guess his whole personality. Snarky, a smartass, and an ego just as big as Loki's. He kept chattering on about this or that, but I tuned him out.

I just kept staring at my hands, which were locked together in handcuffs. They were cold and metallic, and felt uncomfortable against my skin. I didn't try to wriggle out of them. I couldn't escape, anyway. Steel door on my left, an armed super spy on my right.

And a soldier across from me.

I kept avoiding Cap's gaze, trying not to look at him at all. It was horrible. When I had met him, he had shown nothing but kindness. He had been worried. For my safety! No one here had done that before, except possibly that agent, Phil, or something. But he was just trying to get me to spill my secrets, I reminded myself. He didn't care about me.  
>And now that Cap knew the truth about the brave girl that stood up to Loki, he probably hated me too. My chest ached.<p>

My mind was a whirl of emotions. Sadness, anger, fear. I tried to mentally steady myself, but to no avail. So to get myself away from those thoughts, I started to think about my... Powers. How I got to Stuttgart. How I wasn't hurt by Loki. How did I do that? I was a normal girl from an average, everyday world. I tried to remember, how did I get here?

I searched into my memories, and remembered. A snowy mountain. Wind. Falling. Then there was a blank. Was that it? But then I noticed something. A prickle at the back of my mind. Another memory. Light came, and then a dull pain. Confusion, stand up, then- I cringed. It was a memory of blinding pain. I remembered screaming, then, a soft blue. The blue was such a nice color. Along with the horrible pain, somehow I remembered a faint warmth. Then, abrupt darkness.

I came back out of my memories having more questions than before. In my frustration, I let out a quiet groan.

"Ugh."

I froze, knowing someone was looking at me. Stupid, stupid, stupid! Mentally slapping myself, I dared to look up for a second- and glimpsed Loki watching me. When he saw me look up and see him, the corners of his mouth turned up ever so slightly. His chilling smile sent a shiver down my spine, and I hurriedly looked away. I hated that guy.

It started to rain. I loved rain, normally. And in Maine, it rained a lot. It didn't matter that it made my soccer ball slippery, or that the ground would get wet and mushy. The water that fell from the sky always calmed me. The rhythmic way it thumped against my window, how the millions of drops falling milliseconds apart created a soothing background noise. For hours I would just watch and listen to the rain fall, creating tiny rivers in the backyard. If the streams were big enough, I'd go outside with my sisters and sail leaf boats in them. Our contest would usually end with someone jumping into the water, drenching everyone around them. Then, we would all just splash in the huge puddles until we were soaked of the bone. I found that I was resistant to getting colds, so my siblings would always get jealous of me when they started sniffling and sneezing.

This rain wasn't like that. It hammered against the outside of the plane, trying to break in and swoop me out into the air. The tiny drops of water that made me miss home so much seemed to taunt me, repeating over and over,

"Little girl lost, lost little girl,"

And they were right. The rain was angry, pounding on the hard metal of the plane. So much rage. It continued, on and on, and I was about to start screaming when Cap broke the silence.

"I don't like it." He said with his brow furrowed.

"What? Rock of Ages giving up so easily?"  
>Tony said.<p>

I stopped listening, and sighed. Everything was just so... Hopeless. I wished that something would happen, anything that could take me away from this cold metal plane, and then I wouldn't have to be near them. Or Loki. I shivered, knowing that the guy that tried to kill me several times was only a few feet away.

A loud boom of thunder made me flinch in surprise, and I saw a bright flash outside. Flying in a thunderstorm? Yikes.

Natasha frowned, and said,

"Where's this coming from?"

I looked around worriedly. Something about this felt familiar. Then, I saw Loki. His eyes were darting around nervously, and he had gone pale. Well, paler than normal. When another flash lit up the sky near us, he flinched. I blinked, astonished. Loki was... scared? Apparently Cap had noticed this too, because he looked at the frightened man and asked,

"What's wrong? Scared of a little lightning?"

Loki sneered at him, and slowly replied,

"I'm not overly fond of what follows."  
>I mouthed the words along with him as he spoke them. That line was one of my brother's favorite lines in the whole movie. He had said it over and over so much my whole family had it memorized. When both he and I stopped speaking at the same time, I glanced up to see Cap looking in my direction, but when I looked up, he glanced away.<p>

BOOM.

A tremendous noise came from the outside of the plane. My eyes widened, and I clenched my fists to the point where my knuckles turned bone white and my fingernails dug into my skin. There was a second of silence. No one breathed.

SCREEEEEEEE

There was a loud tearing noise, of metal being ripped. The door that was directly left of me gave a huge groan, and suddenly disappeared, revealing a figure framed my the downpour of rain. He had ripped off the solid steel door? I didn't have time to think, as the man reached out and grabbed Loki. Then, I felt a hand grip my arm, and I was jolted out of my seat.

And before I could grab onto anything, I was hurled out into the storm. I hated Loki, I really did. Twice now he had tried to kill me. And maybe this time he would succeed.

The freezing rain stung the skin on my face, and the raging winds blasted my hair back, making it feel like it was being ripped off. I screamed as loud as I could, but in the roaring sound of the storm, I couldn't hear anything, and no one could hear me. Loki had let go of my arm, leaving me to fall alone. Being fourteen (almost fifteen), I knew a great number of obscenities, and as I fell through the cold air, I called Loki each and every one of them.

Through the downpour, I caught a glimpse of what lay below me. A dense forest filled with tall trees. Great. With my luck, I'd probably be speared by one of them. I screamed again, but the wind stole away my voice before I could make a sound. I couldn't hear anything through the roaring of wind in my ears, and I couldn't see anything but rain around me and trees below me. Pure fear washed over me as I hurtled towards the hard ground, and waited for the pain.

But as I neared the treetops, a felt a sudden warmth from my cold chest. It was a familiar warmth, one that have me the feeling of being home, in my warm bed. Then, a blue flash filled my eyes with light, making me squeeze them shut.

I felt wet branches slap against my face, but there wasn't any burning sensation. Then, there was the impact to the hard, wet ground. I didn't feel anything. For several seconds, I felt numb. Suddenly, a hot needle of pain blossomed in my thigh, making me cry out. I sat up much to the protest of my leg, and looked to my thigh.

A hiss of pain escaped my lips as I saw the bloody gash that ran down my thigh. I saw a sharp rock that had my blood on it next to my leg, and cringed. Along with my new injury, there was a dull but manageable pain all over my body, but that could be handled.

As I looked around, I found myself in the forest, and felt panic setting in. Where was I? Where were the others? As much as I didn't want to go back to the Helicarrier, I couldn't stay out in the wilderness with a bloody injury. This forest was unnerving, and I looked around for any sign of someone. Suddenly, there was a flash of light, not too far off. That's where I needed to go.

It hurt like hell, but even though I was whimpering the whole time, I slowly rose to my feet. Taking care not to put too much pressure on my injured leg, I stumbled towards the source of the light, and sound, which I now could hear. Were they... Talking?

There was a bit of a hill, but I slowly climbed up it, determined to get there. When I got to the top, I stumbled on my bad leg, and tripped.

"Shit." I said, before I fell down the hill. I fell until I stopped at a rocky outcropping, and immediately cradled my leg, now covered in dirt and stinging like mad.

"Well, what do we have here?"

Ice. The haughty voice came from right next to me. Frozen in fear, I slowly turned my head.

Loki.

Great.

Loki was standing next to me, a devious smile on his face.

"It seems the brave girl is hurt. But not dead."

I didn't move. How was I not dead? What was he going to do?

"I see that you fear me. Good. I've been wanting to be alone with you for some time."

He purred, his smile growing. My breathing quickened. A drop of nervous sweat slipped down my forehead. What would I do? Gritting my teeth against the pain, I got to my feet.

"So she stands. Does it not hurt?"

I ignored him, instead gazing in surprise at the scene below me, in the clearing at the foot of the hill. Iron Man, Cap, and the other guy were facing off. The man I didn't know was strong and muscular, with long blond hair and a beard. He wore some kind of armor and a long red cape that trailed behind him. In his hand was some type of sledgehammer, but with a sorter handle.

"So you see Thor." Loki said, reffering to the blond guy.

"Yes, he and those other mortals are having a petty fight. But do not direct your attention to them. I have some...questions to ask you."

With that, Loki grabbed my arm in his cold grip, and fearing what he would do to me, I screamed.

"CAP!"

I yelled for him, and as soon as I shouted, he turned around to see me being grabbed by Loki. But as soon as he was distracted, the tall one, Thor, threw his hammer, and it hit Cap in the back, sending his shield off to one side and him to the ground. Thor approached him, saying in a loud voice,

"You have interfered with godly affairs. Your insolence must be punished!"

The air left my lungs, and I realized what Thor was going to do.

"No."

I breathed, and, with adrenaline rushing through me, I kicked Loki in the knee and ran.

My legs pumped as I sprinted down the hill, a quick beat in perfect rhythm. Thor was raising his hammer, and everything went by slowly. The gash on my leg burned and throbbed, but I ignored it. The only thing that mattered was getting to Cap.

I leaped over fallen trees in my path.

Almost there.

Faster.

Faster.

My heart was pounding in my chest, threatening to burst out.

Faster.

The hammer was falling.

Faster.

No.

She wouldn't make it.

Please protect him.

The hammer came down, closer, closer-

BOOM.

The god was blasted backwards,

(Perspective change!)

Just as he was about to strike the soldier, a flash of blue exploded in front of him, blinding the god as he was sent sprawling. What power did the soldier possess that could move a god, he thought. Anger grew inside the immortal as he slowly walked forward, his eyes still recovering. To a mortal, they could have been blinded by something like that. But not Thor. When he could fully see again, he raised his hammer high once more...

And stopped. Thor held the huge weapon still. He stared down at the soldier lying on the ground.

But he wasn't looking at the soldier.

He was looking at the girl.

The young maiden who had suddenly appeared seemingly out of nowhere. She had covered the soldier protectively, preparing to take the blow for him. Thor had instantly stopped. His mouth hung open in astonishment. Where had the girl come from? Why was she protecting the soldier from his punishment?

Could she-?

No. It was impossible.

The girl looked up at him with a dirt smeared face. Her eyes were a soft brown, but flecks of gold in them made brilliant, shining pupils.

Then, the girl spoke.

(Change back!)

I spoke to the towering man above me. My voice was dry, a quiet, cracked squeak.

"Don't hurt him."

The man wielding the hammer stared at her.  
>After a few seconds, he replied.<p>

"...Why? He has interfered with the business of the gods. Why should he not recieve punishment?"

Gods. He.. Thor.. was a god. I wanted to hide from his unwavering gaze, but my voice kept talking.

"You don't know him. He's... He's a good man. Please. Please don't hurt him."

I looked up at the god with pleading eyes. It felt like hours had passed. Then, Thor lowered his hammer.

"Fine. The soldier shall be spared."

Tears filled my eyes, and before I knew what I was doing, I jumped up and hugged him.

"Thank you."

"Erm... You are welcome, fair maiden."

Then, realizing what I was doing, I hastily retreated, and bent down to Cap, hiding my bright red face. He had his eyes closed, but was only unconscious. I sighed in relief.

"Um... What did I miss?"

I heard Tony say. I sprang back up to see him walking over, rubbing his head.

"Soo... We're buddies now? And if we're forming a super team, we're the Super Friends. Called it."  
>He remarked.<p>

Then, Tony saw the gash on my leg, and winced.

"Might wanna get that looked at."

Thor noticed it, and gasped.

"Tis a grave injury! How did you appear in front of Mjolnir with such speed whilist having such a wound?"

I stumbled for an answer, but was saved by Cap waking up.

"What... What happened..."

Then, it looked like his memory returned, as he stood up quickly.

"You.. You shouted. And Loki... Loki!"

We looked up to the hill, where Loki was still standing, an emotionless mask on his face.

"Worry not, Soldier. Loki knows he could not escape. If he were to, I would find him easily."

Thor assured Cap. Cap nodded.

"Well then. Are we done here?"

I was surprised he or Thor hadn't asked me any questions, but I knew in the back of my mind they would come later. Thor retrieved Loki, who looked at me and smiled. I turned away. We went back onto the plane, where Black Widow, for a millisecond, looked concerned for me when she saw my leg. Then, she reverted back into her normal expression. Then, we left.

Back to the Helicarrier.  
>To Nick Fury.<p>

I gulped.

This wasn't going to be good.

080808080808080808080808080

Okay, I'm sorry if Thor seemed a little out of character in this chapter. But remember, in the movie he was going to hit Cap, anyway. It was only the shield that saved him. So, hope that you liked this chapter. Please review and all that junk!

~Eve


	9. Update

Sorry to excite you guys, if you saw this and thought I had posted a new chapter. I know it's annoying, so I apologize in advance.

I haven't posted a new chapter on either of my stories for a while now, and I wish to apologize for making you guys wait. I've been having a bit of a writers block, along with school and other personal events getting in the way. I'm trying to get past it, and so far I've written a small amount of Chapter 9 of A Second Chance. While I hope to be able to post a new chapter soon, I'm sorry to say you guys will have to wait a little bit longer. If you want to read some of my poetry and other stuff, you can follow my tumblr, askroseapple. I write and reblog stuff on there, including lots of Marvel! Anyway, I hope to see you guys again soon!

~Evedawalrus


	10. Chapter 9

Bow to me, as I am truly the Queen of Procrastinators!

I have nothing to say but I'm sorry, guys. I have been putting this off for weeks,- me you guys have been waiting so patiently. I've been caught up in the Holidays, Tumblr, and all the big issues that are going on in the world. I really hope you'll still be interested in Kara's story, because it's about to get serious. Okay, maybe not that serious. Sorry for the short chapter, but I've really just got to get this out of the way.

Please review and follow if interested!

**0808080808080808080808080808080808080**

My heart beat nervously as we flew. In addition to the others, Thor now sat beside me, his hammer resting on the floor. I felt a temptation to pick it up, but stayed silent. I didn't want the GOD sitting next to me to get angry. I still couldn't believe that an actual immortal was living and breathing next to me. He could have decimated me back in the forest, but he didn't.

That train of thought brought me to what happened in the forest. I remembered running towards Cap, Thor's hammer descending, and realizing that I couldn't make it. There was only one thought in my mind at that second.

_Protect Him._

Then, the flash of blue that kept me from seeing anything. Next thing I knew, I was covering Cap protectively. What had I done? I had blasted a god... A god, for crying out loud! What was happening to me? Tears came to my eyes as I wished with all my heart to be home again. I hastily wiped at them, hoping no one had seen the action. Before, it had only been Cap watching with intense curiosity, but now Thor was also giving me strange looks. It was quite intimidating, and I tried my hardest not to squirm under his gaze. Then there was Loki. I had dreaded sitting next to the man, remembering how he had grabbed my arm. It had hurt, honestly, almost like he had claws.

I almost sighed in relief when Natasha announced,

"We're descending onto the Helicarrier."

Even though I would have to face the fury of Fury-I make the worst puns-, at least I wouldn't have to be stuck in that small space with them. As previously stated, I just wanted to get away from the staring, the curiosity. Through all of this, a spot to the right of my chest ached to get away. To go home. I dared to let out a barely noticeable sigh, knowing that the ache would stay with me until I died, whenever that was. I didn't know what had brought me here, so I could never find a way back. I could never go home. My family didn't exist here. How could they? And neither did I.

I was a girl out of place.

I shook my head, clearing out those thoughts. Back to the matter at hand, it was a relief to know I'd be away from the occupants of the ship. Especially him. Loki. Luckily for me, Cap had made sure that Loki sat far away from me. It was a bit comforting, but I still couldn't stand the fact that he was even in the same room as me. The way he had spoken to me in the forest...I shivered inwardly. Loki knew that there was something different about me, and he would do anything to find out what. He had already tried to kill me twice, but somehow, I was more afraid of what I thought he might have done on that hillside. I was lucky that Cap was there. My liking of him had grew when I saw how concerned he was for me, when he saw I was in danger. My heart swelled with hope.

"No!"

Part of my brain, the one that spoke in a bitter, angry tone, cried.

"You know that he knows about what you did. You're not some scared little civilian girl. You're a freak."

As soon as it grew, my hope shriveled up again. My sight shifted out of focus, but I blinked and the world grew detailed again. No. I couldn't cry here. I sniffled. Suddenly, I felt the plane stop it's steady hum that indicated we were flying, and settle until it was still. Natasha called back for the front.

"Since the door is broken (it having been ripped off its hinges and then bent back on and all), I don't think Thor would mind taking it off again?"

She said with a straight face. I thought I saw what may have been the slightest trace of an embarrassed blush on Thor, but he nodded and stood up, taking his big hammer with him. With no more than a small push, the door that had been bent and squeezed back on flew off again, flying several yards before landing next to a now-terrified agent. Then, Thor turned to me (at which I looked to my feet), and gestured to the door.

"Maidens foremost."

I felt the smallest smile creep onto my face, and uttered an almost inaudible thank you, as I stood up and then hopped out the door. I landed on the metal surface, and cringed when the cold metal came in contact with my feet. I suddenly noticed that my feet were bare, a development I had surprisingly not noticed. I could have sworn I had some sort of slippers or at least socks on. It was most likely they had come off in my free fall, or while running. I found it strange that my feet, while dirty, were unscathed. You would think that falling from a plane, landing in a forest, and sprinting down a rocky hill would make some sort of mark. But no, the only noticeable injury was the large scrape on my leg. Tony had bandaged the bleeding cut up, and soon the only sign of my injury was a red stain on the stark white cloth and the dull pain that throbbed every time I took a step. I noticed a thrumming sound, and looked up.

The Helicarrier was huge. It was a mass of grey and silver steel, held in the air by four enormous turbines that continuously roared as they spun. The top was covered by a huge flat platform that served as an area for planes to take off and land on. White marks crisscrossed on the runways, marking where to go. A tower stood firm in one corner, probably controlling the air traffic as one would at an airport. The whole place was bustling with controlled activity, as agents, all dressed in grey, ran about doing something or other. Seeing so much efficiency, I had bet that there was not one pair of idle hands in this whole place. The sound of the turbines hummed behind everything, and I noticed with a shock that the floor I was standing on was strangely still. I had thought it would shake, or at least vibrate, but if I closed my eyes I could almost imagine that I was standing far below, on the silent ground. Besides a weird feeling that hummed in my legs, just barely noticeable if you focused, you would never know that you stood on a floating behemoth. Technology like this was astounding, and I suddenly wanted to ask how it worked. I stood still, taking in the entire scene in silence.

"Ahem."

I heard Natasha clear her throat. I had been just standing there, mouth hanging open like a fool, but quickly recovered to turn in the direction of her voice to see her watching me with a stern frown. She then gestured to to some sort of elevator nearby where several armed agents stood. I glimpsed a flash of Loki along with more agents in the small room before the doors closed. The agents seemed to be waiting, but I wouldn't know anything about them,

I did not want anyone here to hate me any more than they did now, so I bit my lip and started walking again

"I was speechless the first time I saw it, too."

I heard Cap say as he suddenly appeared next to me. Ugh, my heart was already swelling with my liking for the Captain. Why did he have to be so nice!? I wanted to dislike him, to form a scornful shell so I couldn't be hurt anymore, but his kind smile kept softening my armor. He was so nice, so kind, so- UGH! I walked on without a response. Maybe he'd get the message. Kind words weren't going to get me on the good side of SHIELD. They weren't going to get me home. I had to stop thinking about this, I thought as I stood in front of the agents, which were looking a lot like soldiers now that I looked again.. They showed no emotion on their faces, and stood at the ready, prepared to move in case of disaster, which must have happened there a lot. For a few seconds, I stood there awkwardly. I opened my mouth, possibly to prompt something, but was interuprupted before I could do anything.

"Hands out."

The words spoken by the head soldier, a woman, were more of an order than a question, but that was pretty obvious. I raised my hands, which were still bound somehow by the same metal handcuffs. To my surprise, the woman reached out and removed the battered cuffs, letting my hands be free.

I was shocked.

They...

They were letting me go?

My eyes lit up with sparks of joy, and my mind filled with hopeful thoughts. Maybe they didn't see me as a threat, maybe they were letting me go, maybe there was a chance that I could have a new family and friends and a home and a life-

Clank.

The clicking sound was an anchor, pulling me away from the joyful sunlight down into the dark, dark sea. My heart plummeting once again, I gloomily gazed upon the heavy binding cuffs onto my arms. They bound my forearms together, the metal sleeves stretching from my wrists to my elbows. They were heavy, too, and would make it quite the effort to raise my arms.

Chained again.

I was sinking to the bottom of the ocean. There was murky darkness below, no sign of an end. Above, the last ray of sunlight vanished, leaving me to sink so very slowly...

"But-" I raised my voice in a feeble attempt to protest, but with one look from Widow, I was shut down again.

The others seemed surprised.

"Why do you chain the young maiden?" Thor asked. Widow remained firm as she answered.

"She's a threat." Every word turned to needles, jabbing at my skin. "She teleported halfway across the world, brushed off several full-on attacks from Loki, and..." Oh no. "She managed to blast you." I tried everything in my power to melt into the ground on that very second. Of course, my magical wizard powers didn't kick in right at the moment I wanted to disappear. I was busy trying to hide my face under my incredibly short bangs, but I knew at that moment that Thor looked like a mix of curious, shocked, and perhaps even a little bit shaken.

I bet he hadn't known it was me who had... "blasted" him. I could I have been? How could a weak little mortal hit a god, knock him back... I asked myself. My gaze locked onto the cuffs that bounded and hid my hands, and a shiver creeped down my spine. I felt an aversion to those hands. The hands who hit a god. I wanted to get away from them. But they followed me. I was scared. Of myself. What I was. What I was becoming. When the soldiers asked me to come along, I silently obeyed. Maybe it was better if they locked me up. If I was able to move an immortal, a being who could knock aside anything in its path, a being who lived in legends and until the end of time... Then what could I do to a fragile human life? I..

I was dangerous.

It felt horrible. Knowing I could hurt others. I bit my lip, hard. A drop of blood slipped out of the cut, barely noticeable. It tasted metallic on the tongue, but my taste buds noticed something... Different. It was bitter. This was not normal.

But then again, what was?

We filed into the elevator, and right before the elevator doors slammed shut, I saw Cap. He looked... Disappointed. And for a minute, I felt guilty. Like I had done something I shouldn't have. Then, I was angry. I didn't do anything wrong! I was a victim! A girl that's thrown into a world set against her, with no way to escape. A girl that's alone. I was angry at him for making me feel shame, and in that last second, after our eyes met, I looked away. Hard. Cold. Dark. Sinking.

The agents marched along, flanking me on both sides. If I made any move, I'd be tranquilized within milliseconds. Doors glided open and closed as we walked through the silent hallways. We passed by a window, where I saw Tony Stark and some other man I didn't recognize working in some sort of lab. They had seemed to be talking, but as soon as I walked into their range of vision, their heads snapped up to watch me. Then we passed through another door, and they were gone.

I spent the time by observing my clothes. A dull, dark pair of pants, along with some grey shirt put on me by SHIELD. They were both torn and very, very muddy, thanks to the soaked ground of the forest. My own clothes were gone, the last connection to my home probably burning in an incinerator somewhere. No, I didn't have any cheesy locket or precious piece of jewelry that was given to me by my Mom or any of that crap. I had nothing but my memories, and now even those were paling beside the new ones. It felt so long ago, when I had fallen from that mountain. I estimated that it had been one, maybe two days. I didn't know how long I had been sleeping in that medical bay. It was truly strange, how I had somehow gotten accustomed to my situation. With my heart in shards and my brain on the edge of insanity, I should have been lying paralyzed on the floor. I still don't quite know what kept me from going under. Maybe it was something deeper, a primal sense of survival. Whatever it was, it kept me alive and walking.

Another pair of doors opened. They were huge, heavy, and most likely made of steel, much different from the smaller gates we had gone through prior. What shocked me was what I saw when we passed through them. We were in a large circular room, with a walkway going all around the edge. A set of metal stairs led up to the center of the room, where the object of my surprise was held.

A room. A round, cylindrical room, with large windows stretching around the side. But I saw no doors, no doorknob as the agents marched me up the metal stairs I realized this was not a room.

It was a cage.

I felt a prickle of anger. Of rebellion. A whisper telling me to fight back, to not go in the cage, that I was not a criminal, an animal. But no, I wouldn't. I was dejected. I just didn't care anymore. At least that's what it felt like. So I let the agents open the invisible glass doors, push me in, and close it. My eyes were stuck to the ground, and with a sigh, I sank down to it. At least now I was alone.

Then, a cold breeze tickled the back of my neck.

Not again. I cursed under my breath.

In all the places they could have put me on this damned ship, they put me here.

"Just the mortal I wanted to see."

Shit.

08080808080808080808080808080808080

I think I'm going to rename Loki as the god of End-Of-Chapter evil one liners.


End file.
